Trouble Date
Trouble Date is the third episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot The episode opens with Gwen and Kevin fighting Sevenseven. Ben transforms into Goop. (Goop): Goop! Goop shoots an acid ball into Sevenseven's fac''e. ''Part of Sevenseven's mask melts off. He covers it with his hand. He turns his other hand into a laser cannon and blasts Goop, making holes in him. Goop regenerates and turns into a ball he rolls over Sevenseven a couple times. Sevenseven then flies away. Goop then turns back into Ben. (Gwen): We'll catch him later. Suddenly, Julie arrives. (Ben): Hey, Julie! Why do you look so angry? (Julie): You should know! (Ben): Refresh my memory. (Julie): You missed our date tonight! Theme Song (Ben): Oh yeah, the date! Sorry, completely forgot, what with Sevenseven attacking me. I can make it up to you, I swear! (Julie): Meet me at Mr. Smoothy at 8! This is your last chance. Julie leaves. (Ben): Man, that was harsh. (Gwen): Because you keep on missing dates! (Ben): It's not my fault a bunch of people want to kill me! Gwen and Kevin stare at him. (Ben): What? Whatever, I promise I won't miss this date. Ben leaves. (Kevin): Hey Gwen. Ben and Julie are going out, so would you like too--- (Gwen): Sure. Kevin smiles. Later that night, at the Mr. Smoothy... (Ben): Well Julie, I'm here! (Julie): Good! I just hope this date isn't interrupted. Suddenly, the wall explodes, and Sunder comes in. (Ben): You were saying. (Sunder): Ben Tennyson! I have come to take your Ultamatrix and sell it on the black market for the highest bidder. (Ben): Yeah, that's not gonna happen! Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and rolls at Sunder. Sunder hits him with his axe, and Cannonbolt goes flying into a wall. He transforms back into Ben, who groans. (Julie): Nothing is interuppting this date. Nothing! Julie whistles. Ship jumps out of her purse and goes onto Julie. Ship forms a battle suit for her. (Julie): Good boy! Julie starts attacking Sunder, who slashes the battle suit. Ship falls off Julie and lands as a puddle on the floor. (Ship, groaning): Shiiiiiiip. Sunder is about to slice Julie. (Ben): Julie! NO! Ben transforms into Spidermonkey. (Spidermonkey): Nobody hurts Julie! Spidermonkey goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Nobody! Ultimate Spidermonkey jumps into the air and punches Sunder off his glider. Sunder slices him with his axe. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Oww! Now I'm MAD! Ultimate Spidermonkey pummels Sunder, then webs him to the ground. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Nobody---hurts---Julie! Ultimate Spidermonkey turns back into Ben. Later, the Plumbers come and arrest Sunder. (Ben): Hey, I wonder what Gwen and Kevin are doing. Meanwhile, at the Burger Shack, Gwen and Kevin are on their date. Suddenly, the wall explodes. Sevenseven comes in. (Gwen & Kevin): Here we go! The End! Major Events *Julie, Ship, Sunder, and Sevenseven make their first reappearences. *Goop, Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, and Ultimate Spidermonkey make their first reappearences. Characters *Ben *Julie *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Sunder *Sevenseven Aliens Used *Goop *Cannonbolt *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Trivia *The title is a pun on the term double date. Category:Episodes